Silent Comfort
by DigiKouichi
Summary: It was just one of those days where everything went wrong, where sadness, loneliness, and depression would hit Jack Frost all at once, and so, he waited. Waited for the one person who wouldn't ask questions. Who would just allow him to bask in his presences and enjoy the his silent company.


**A/N:** i've recently been reading ROTG fanfics and felt like writing my own.

* * *

It was just one of those days.

One of those days where everything went wrong, where sadness, loneliness, and depression would hit Jack Frost all at once.

He sat on the Bennett's roof with the hood of his frosted blue hoodie pulled up over his spikey white hair. He sat with his knees pulled up to his chest, his arm wrapped around them, and his forehead leaning against them, not caring in the slightest that the mud caking his faded blue jeans was getting all over his pale face.

Tears threatened to spill down his cheeks as he blinked his blue eyes. It had just been one of those horrible, awful days where he seemed to get everything wrong. Even though, technically, nothing actually went wrong. He just felt wrong… like a muddy, pitch-black darkness was twisting inside him.

Why he felt like this he couldn't tell and as day turned to night he just sat there… waiting… waiting for the one person who wouldn't ask questions. Who would just allow him to bask in his presences and enjoy the silent company.

Clouds covered the moon as children went to bed and tendrils of sparkling golden sand floated in the air. The sand danced in the wind as Jack looked up, searching for his silent friend. Sure enough, floating high in the sky was the little golden figure of the Sandman. The unshed tears in Jacks eye made it hard to see Sandy, but the little man's golden light was like a beacon of hope for the eternal teenager and he quickly stood up, not bothering to wipe the mud off his face.

Summoning the wind Jack lifted himself off the roof and floated to Sandy. He didn't rush and he didn't speak, he simply floated to the blurry golden figure and silently sat down on the Sandman's little golden cloud.

An exclamation mark made of golden sand appeared over Sandys head as he felt the extra weight on his cloud. The exclamation mark turned into a question mark as Sandy looked over his shoulder at the sullen teen behind him and what he saw immediately turned the question mark into a series of smaller exclamation marks.

Jacks pants were covered in mud, his feet covered in brushes and small cuts. Twigs stuck out of his hood and the sandman was pretty sure that pinkish green stuff on the boy's staff was vomit. The poor teen looked tired and ready to collapse… so, Sandy made the cloud bigger, shaping the spot next to Jack into a bed. Jack looked at the soft looking sand made pillow for exactly three seconds before he let himself fall onto it, face first.

Sandy raised a brow at his young friend and then made a blanket out of his dream sand and placed it over the teen. Jack shifted so that he was lying on his side, curled up with his back to Sandy. He let out a tired yet content sigh as he felt the Sandman tuck him in.

Sandy, satisfied that the winter spirit was comfortable, returned to his work, sending his dream sand to the children below. They remained this way, in comfortable silence for a while, before the wind picked up and the clouds drifted away. The half-moon shined brightly, illuminating the dark of night and falling upon the two guardians.

Sandy looked up while Jack cracked an eye open. The light was gentle and warm, spreading comfort through Jacks body and banishing that icky black feeling from inside him. His eye closed slowly and he was vaguely aware of a small hand running through his hair. He blinked his eye opened again and saw blurry golden sand cleaning to his bangs.

His eye drooped closed and the tears he had been holding back fell but he wasn't sad, Not anymore… what had been a wretched day was now a wonderful night. Sandy's hand continued to comb through Jacks hair as the little man worked and the moon never ceased shining down on them.

With both Sandy's comforting hand and the moons bright but gentle light, it wasn't long before Jack fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **A/N:** this was based of a scene in my head i want to one day draw.


End file.
